Just for You
by flamesuvtiff
Summary: Ruko attends school with the rest of the Vocaloids and Utauloids, but is terribly bullied for her problem concerning gender. Another problem she has is Luka, who treats her terribly. But everyone treats her like that, so what's so special about her? Well, what sets Luka apart from the others is that Ruko fell for her, and wants desperately for Luka to love her back.
1. Chapter 1

Ruko awoke to the sound of laughter, and lifted her head to see herself being surrounded by her peers. They were gazing down upon her sitting at her desk, their eyes full of malice and pride, as if they all were the mad scientist marveling at Frankenstein.

Ruko heard something that sounded awfully similar to water dripping onto plastic, and realized with a sinking feeling the saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth and onto the school's sand-colored desk. She wiped the bubbly liquid from her face, gazing at her hand and scrutinizing the black ink-like substance that now stained the base of her thumb.

"You look so adorable, Ruko!" Miku's pitchy voice sounded cheerfully.  
Ruko's heterochromatic gaze flicked from the pig-tailed girl to the window she was seated next to. The reflection was still very transparent and she couldn't make out every feature of her face, but Ruko could clearly see that they had given her a beard and large, bushy eyebrows with what she assumed was mascara.

Embarrassed beyond say, Ruko covered the lower half of her face with one of her large hands and her forehead with the other, staring at her feet as she sprinted out of the classroom and to the nearest bathroom.

Upon arriving at her destination (which was the sink) she preceded to fill her hand up with water and vigorously rub her forehead, not wanting another living soul to see her the way she looked at the moment. "Aww, what's a' matter, honey?" that all too familiar voice sounded, and Ruko looked out of the corner of her eye to see the last person she wanted to see at the moment.  
"G-go away, Luka..." Ruko choked out, not looking at the pinkette.  
She was too embarrassed about her appearance and the way her voice sounded. If one were to close their eyes as they spoke to Ruko, it would be as if they were speaking to a male.

Ruko absolutely hated her body. Everything was fine, and she was able to pass as a boy, up until she hit puberty. That's when her body started to take on more of an hourglass shape, and her facial features started becoming more feminine. She also started to prefer women's clothing. And there wasn't really any point in mentioning her chest, which was bigger then any woman's in the building.

But unfortunately, the one thing that didn't change was her voice. Well, it deepened, but that was about it.

Now, what adolescence left behind was a busty girl with an older man's voice and a male reproductive system. It made Ruko feel so out-of-place. And she was. Dating was impossible, never once has she been in a relationship, making friends was suddenly out of the question, her parents looked at her funny (until one day she had enough of their shit and decided to find her own place), and it just made her life a huge joke.

The people she went to school with took advantage of her predicament and began to harass her terribly. Then bullying mixed with her insecurity, and depression began to set in. Ruko was advised by family to talk to someone, but Ruko refused. She didn't want a reply of what happened the last time she attempted to spill her feelings to someone. So, she takes a medicine to help her along. But, it only did so much. Thoughts of hurting herself ran through her head frequently, but she pushed them aside (with great effort, of course). No matter how low Ruko would stoop in life, the last thing she was going to do was injure herself. She was already hurt enough, no need to add to it.

The mixed-gender woman looked away from Luka and gave her gaze back to the sink, somewhat pretending she wasn't there at all. Luka chuckled darkly. Ruko heard footsteps approach her, and a heavy weight slammed into her, causing Ruko to fall to the floor, thankfully landing on her rear and not her face. Ruko blinked once or twice before looking up at Luka, who was now towering over her, a hand on her hip. The girl had a devilish smirk on her face, which made the heterochromatic woman worry all the more.

"I understand you have a sensitive spot," Luka inquired, "somewhere around... here." She placed her heel in between Ruko's slightly spread legs and began to dig her heel into the spot, causing Ruko to wince and flinch in pain.  
"Stop..." she pleaded, which made Luka only press harder on the spot. "What, you don't like that?" Luka mocked, then chuckled.  
She raised her heel and brought it down on the spot, causing Ruko to cry out in pain. She lurched forward and cupped her groin, not once exposing the spot to Luka's evil boot again. The pinkette chuckled, then kneeled down to meet Ruko's agony-filled gaze. "Aww, did that hurt? I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you have a dick."  
Ruko winced at the lewd word. She hated when people stated the obvious. Luka flashed that devious smile again. "Anything you have to say, Miss Mister?"  
Ruko couldn't meet Luka's blue gaze. She wasn't sure why, but Luka seemed to hate Ruko the most, much to the person's dismay. It pained Ruko so much to think of the truth, the awful truth that Luka despised her existence, because of one thing: she loved her.

Ruko was crazy for Luka, but she knew Luka couldn't say the same. And she hated herself for it. Ruko hated the fact she loved this devil with cotton candy-colored hair. Even though Luka's eyes were almost always filled with the intention of bringing pain to Ruko, she still saw the blue orbs as insanely beautiful. She loved watching the girl's hips sway, she loved the smell of her hair whenever she was close, she loved whenever they all had to take class pictures and Ruko got the chance to Luka all dressed up in a pretty dress; everything about the woman was just perfect. Now only if she could see the day Luka didn't hate her. Even if the whole entire world hated her, and hoped and preyed for the day Ruko would die, if Luka was by her side, that would be okay. Luka was all she ever would need. But that would never happen, Ruko thought sadly. She would never get to see the day Luka walked up to her and showed her any affection, and the only times she would see the woman smile is when Ruko was in pain, whether it be physically or psychologically.

"I thought so." Luka said, and stood up.

She fixed up her hair a bit before making the trek from the bathroom back to the classroom, leaving Ruko all alone once again.

Once the pain in between her thighs subsided enough, she stood with shaky legs, made sure all trace of mascara were gone from her cheeks, and led herself back to class. By then, the teacher was there and staring at her with stern eyes. "Do you have a pass, Ms. Yokune?"  
Ruko blinked and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, I don't."  
She heard him sigh a disgusted sigh. "One more late and you'll be getting yourself a detention slip."  
Ruko bowed and made her way back to her seat, feeling the eyes of her peers burn through her flesh.

She listened to the teacher ramble on about geometry and whatnot, listening and trying hard to understand what he was explaining up at the board. Ruko noticed that, as always, nobody sat near her. She tried not to let it get to her too much. Once and a while the fact that nobody wanted to sit near her, nor work together in partners with her, nor include her in any activities would make Ruko just want to curl up into a ball and cry. But she can't, of course, for she would embarrass herself and attract the attention of everyone else. Ruko already drew enough attention to herself, she didn't any more of it, especially when the attention received was completely negative.

Eventually the last bell rang, signaling her to head home. She grabbed the books she would need to study for the night, and headed out the front doors.

She walked along the path that led from the school all the way to the bus stop, waiting with a few other kids from her grade and lower. All looked at her and either snickered or moved away. She didn't care. At least, at the moment she didn't. _You can cry when you get home._ Ruko told herself, and thought about one person as she boarded the bus and sat in one of the seats in the back. That one person was Luka, who had boarded the same bus as Ruko and, though she probably didn't know, sat in the seat right across the isle from Ruko with a few of her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

If you were to say the name 'Ruko Yokune,' Luka would've laughed. That was the last person she would save if the building ever caught flame. She hated Ruko. It wasn't just some love-hate thing, or 'strongly dislike,' she hated 'him.' That person pissed her off terribly. She hated how, even though Ruko slept through all his classes, he still got 95s or higher in all subjects, she hated how he was all the teachers' favorites, she was even jealous a bit; his chest was so much bigger than hers. What Luka couldn't wrap her mind around was how he was 90% dude and still got tits like that. It wasn't fair! Luka _was_ the envious type, believe it or not.

At first, she just hated the hermaphrodite in silence, but then kids started cracking jokes about the male's gender, and Luka saw that as an opportunity to express just how much she hated him.

Another thing she couldn't stand about him was how he just took everyone's punches. Their peers picked on him and laughed at everything Ruko was insecure about, and Ruko let them. Instead of crying, getting angry, screaming, or even hitting back, he just turned his head and acted as if they weren't there. If that her, and Luka was being treated that way, she would have defended herself, or told authorities (being because Ruko was physically abused as well), not just sit there! The person just made Luka want to hurt her all the more. Half of her wanted to see Ruko's furious face staring back at her, signaling he's had enough of Luka's abuse. She just wanted to see when that day would finally come. But the other half didn't want to see that day arrive, just so Luka could continue harassing Ruko for his freaky problem concerning what he had in his pants. Luka chuckled at that thought as she hopped on the bus that led to home.

She seated herself next to Meiko and Lily, some of her closest friends, and waited for the bus to begin heading away from the building she knew only as her school.

"Ruko wiped the makeup off his face," Lily mused, "I was very sad!"

Luka chuckled at the sarcasm in her voice. "Don't worry, I made him pay."

"Is that what you were doing in the bathroom?!" Meiko smiled. "What'd you do?!"

Luka smiled and brought her foot up off the ground, then made a stomping motion, the metal beneath her black leather boots making a clanking sound as it came into contact with her heel. "Right in the nuts." Luka informed the girls, which caused them to laugh.

The bus started up and sped off as the three continued to talk. It was about nonsense, really. One of their conversations was about breakfast for dinner, and another about which girls had the flattest chests. It wasn't until Lily gazed across the isle at the seat next to them did Luka stop conversing and followed her blonde friend's bright blue gaze. She scoffed when she rested her gaze on where Lily was looking towards. It was Miss Mister himself, sitting alone, a book resting on his lap with a thumb jammed in the middle of the object (most likely to keep his page, Luka thought), falling asleep with his head resting against the dirtied window of the large bus. Luka chuckled in unison with Meiko.

"Aye, faggot!" Meiko yelled, and threw a notebook at the ravenette's head, causing him to jump and look at them with his hideous, yet attention-drawing, eyes.

He studied the women, then put down his book, picked up the notebook, stood up, walked over, and held it out for Luka to grab. "Here you go," Ruko said in a soft voice.

Luka smirked. She took the book from his grasp and whacked him in the face with it. All Ruko did was turn around and head back to his seat, resting his head against the window once more. Luka heard Meiko scoff quietly in behind her, then, once again, threw the book of scrap paper at the shemale's head. From the reflection in the window, Luka could see Ruko just blinked and ignored it. "Well ya gonna give it back, faggot?" Meiko persisted.

Ruko ignored her and, instead, reopened his book and began to read. Apparently, Meiko didn't like this, because she growled and screamed in his direction, "Don't you fuckin' ignore me!"

Ruko glanced over at her, then, like before, picked up the notebook and gently tossed it across the steel isle so it landed safely on Luka's lap. Then he went back to his book. Luka snorted at looked back at Meiko and Lily, who were smirking.

{Lily's P.O.V}

Lily, who was seated closest to the window, continued to watch the moving scenery beyond the see-through square in the bus. Once and a while, she would look back at her friends, who were chatting, and, even rarer then when she would look at Luka and Meiko, she would glance at Ruko. For the whole bus ride, Lily has been watching Ruko closely, and she chuckled at his actions. The blonde noticed how he was occasionally shooting glances at Luka, sometimes failing to look away and would study her up and down. Lily loved how focused he was on the pinkette, because that gave her the opportunity to watch him for longer periods of time.

Eventually, it was Lily and Luka's turn to step off the vehicle. Lily was grateful the two were neighbors, because as they made the trek down the street to their humble abodes, it would give her the chance to explain to Luka Ruko's actions.

As she hopped off the bus, she smirked. "Hey, Luka," Lily caught the woman's attention, "have I got some news for you!"

{Short time skip/ Luka's P.O.V}

"He was doing what?!" Luka exclaimed, barely able to choke out the words she was so shocked.

Lily laughed. "I think he likes you!" she cheered. "I dare you to ask him out!"

"Fuck no!" Luka chided. "What the fuck! I hate that son of a bitch! He can't"- She shuddered. - "love me...!"

Lily's low-pitched laugh sounded next to Luka. "I dunno. I'm just guessing. He could not. Like you, I mean."

"So he was just randomly checking me out?!"

Lily shrugged. "Maybe?"

Luka sighed. Whatever. It's not like whether Ruko liked her or not actually mattered. Because A.) Luka hated him, and B.) she was straight, and even though Ruko wasn't even _half_ female, he still looked like one, apart from his voice and a few other things. And as long as Ruko looked like a girl, she would never take any interest in him. Not that she would anyways.

Luka fumbled around in her purse for her keys, waving goodbye to Lily and unlocking her apartment's door once she'd found them. Did Ruko fall for her, she wondered? She pondered that for a bit longer, then stepped inside, pushing the thought off to the side. If Lily's theory of love was true, and Ruko did indeed have a thing for her, Luka, in all honesty, could not care less.

{Ruko's P.O.V}

Damn, did Luka look as good as ever today, Ruko thought. The scene in the bathroom still replayed over and over in her head, not giving any indication that it's going away. _Just think about something else, Ruko!_ Ruko scolded herself. Yeah, just think of something else like coffee, and Luka, and Luka in her underwear, and Luka lying on her bed in her underwear, and getting on top of Luka, and- _Fuck!_ Ruko mentally slapped herself in the face for thinking of such things, and immediately tried to push them out of her head, even though they were turning her on.

Ruko suddenly wanted terribly to touch herself, but she refused to, and stuffed her hands underneath her pillow. She absolutely refused to pleasure the one part of her body she hated the most. Unfortunately for Ruko, the part of her being she despised the most was also the most needy. Cursing her body, she closed her eyes and attempted to calm down by allowing the bittersweet smell of the coffee she had sitting on the small table next to her couch surround her. She sighed, eventually growing sleepy, and drifted off into a silent sleep and wandered into a land where nobody could ever hurt her: her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU LITTLE SHITS BETTER NOT BREAK MY STOVE!" Luka screamed as she heard crashing and banging coming from the kitchen.

"Don't worry!" Rin's voice exclaimed from the other room. "Not everything is broken!" That made Luka cringe. So _reassuring,_ Luka thought.

Rin and her twin brother Len were forced to stay at Luka's house while their parents were away for the next month or so. A business trip, maybe? While the siblings were explaining it to her she didn't really listen. The only thing on her mind at the time was how she was going to child-proof the whole house. _Because God knows what those two are gonna do to themselves._ she snickered.

Her cell phone rang, and she answered it to hear Lily speaking on the other line. Luka listened carefully to her friend as she told her about her day at school. Luka had stayed home because of a fever that day.

Lily began to tell her about this research/project/stupid thing that they were working on in civics. Luka tried to listen, she really did, but as soon as the blonde told her how they had to work in partners for said project, and Luka's partner was a person by the name of Ruko. Suddenly, Lily just seemed to stop talking as Luka let her mind wander. Work with _Ruko?_ Were they _trying_ to kill her? She sighed and made up some excuse. Luka was sure she said something really dumb like, _My porcupine caught on fire._ but it didn't matter. Lily would understand that she needed some time to think of some _other_ excuse to get out of being partners with Ruko. Or maybe Ruko would just not show up during the whole project and Luka could maybe get away with working alone. It was already clear that Ruko didn't like her in any way, right? She sighed. This was not good.

"Ruko's that thing that wears the pigtails, right? With a little bit of blue hair?" Rin's innocent-sounding voice said from the side of Luka's couch, and she turned her head to see the twins standing in said spot. Len was actually sitting on the arm of the large chair, but that was necessarily relevant. Anger bubbled inside Luka. "You were listening to my call?!" Rin and Len both shrugged at the same time. Luka balled her fists, then sighed and stretched her fingers a bit before letting them relax again.

"Yes, that's him." Luka said rather coldly. Rin nodded happily.

"And she sounds like a boy, too?!" Luka nodded. Rin giggled, and Len scoffed.

"She's also got nice..." he trailed off as Luka gave him a stern glare, indicating that the last word should absolutely _not_ cross the boy's lips.

"Leave me alone, assholes..." Luka looked away. She just needed some time to herself. She was tired. The two blondes' both formally, yet mockingly, then ran upstairs, hitting and snickering at each other as they ascended.

Luka sighed and slumped down on the couch. Working with Miss Mister was the last thing on the face of the Earth she wanted to do.

{Ruko's P.O.V}}

Ruko watched Luka intensely as she sat down and opened her book, skimming through a few pages in the hopes of finding the right page. She knew Luka didn't feel the same, but Ruko was really looking forward to partnering up with her. Cautiously, the tall girl stood up, picked up her books, and headed over, slamming them down onto the desk that was so close to Luka's they were touching.

{Luka's P.O.V}

Luka didn't even acknowledge Ruko as he sat down next to her. She didn't want to acknowledge him. She already hated him enough. She continued to read the large hardcover book that was placed in front of her, pretending the tranny (or hermy?) wasn't there. The class went on like that for a little while, with Luka reading and taking notes on their subject and Ruko...doing...whatever Ruko was doing. She honestly wasn't sure, for she didn't bother to glance over at him.

Eventually she got board and began to doodle all over her paper full of valuable notes. At first she wasn't quite sure of what she was drawing, but after a few moments it started to take the shape of a small, cartoonish, fat cat.

"Is that a cat?" Ruko's deep voice bellowed next to her. Luka didn't answer her. Surely Ruko would know what it was, because she was _so smart and all._ To Luka's dismay Ruko continued to speak.

"I like cats. I have two of them. One's name is Jingles because I found her on Christmas. And the other is F.C, or Fat Cat, 'cause he's the fattest little kitty I've ever seen!" He giggled a bit at that. Luka didn't want to admit that the names were actually kind of cute, but they were. She'd never say to Ruko, though.

"Do you have any pets?" Ruko asked her, attempting to start conversation. Luka ignored her once again. Ruko sighed.

"Ok then..." They both sat in more silence. Luka began to think as they did. "I do have a few fish," she muttered aloud. Apparently, Ruko thought it was aimed at him, and he chuckled a bit.

"That's nice. I used to have some goldfish." He laughed nervously. "Let's just say I murdered them all in the matter of about three seconds." Luka couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruko smile a bit. Oh no, does he really think they're getting closer? Luka almost winced at that idea. She didn't want to be friends with this idiot! He was nothing more than a scourge! _I scourge to all humanity!_ Luka thought dramatically.

She looked at the clock. There was only about five minutes until the bell rang. She could just get out of here now!

Luka excused herself and retired to the bathroom, sighing once she got there. Now she was away from Ruko. That was a relief.

{Ruko's P.O.V}

She smiled! Luka smiled! She really did! Ruko couldn't believe it!

Ruko had a smile plastered to her face all the way home that day. Maybe Luka was softening up. Maybe she had a small part inside her that was beginning to like her. And maybe, _just maybe,_ Luka may become friends with Ruko. The woman wanted to squeal at that thought. She needed to force conversation on the pinkette more often!

As she rode home, taking her usual bus, Ruko thought about what she could talk to Luka about tomorrow. While she did, the thought of Luka's sweet little smile broke her train of thought every once in a while. And whenever it did, Ruko smile seemed to grow. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. For the first time in her life, she was actually excited to attend school. And all Luka had to do to make Ruko's day perfect was show up.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days past, Ruko continued to try and start conversation with Luka. Luka herself absolutely hated it. Mostly because Ruko was the most annoying person in the history of the Earth. She knew he was trying to be nice, but Luka didn't _want_ to be nice to that despicable being.

She sighed, continuing along her usual path to school. It was tempting to just skip today, being she really didn't feel like going today, and Rin and Len were already at the place, getting a head start and leaving a half hour before Luka. But, her legs continued to carry her to the retched building she knew as "school."

She arrived, and her eyes rested upon a sight that only could be described by one word: intriguing. At least, to Luka it was intriguing. A bunch of girls were surrounding Ruko, who was sitting on the ground cowering up against a wall. They were all laughing and pointing at the hermaphrodite, saying rude and disgusting things regarding the man-woman. Luka smiled. It was good seeing the gender-confused person get what he deserves.

One of the girls said something, laughed, then kicked Ruko in the stomach. Ruko hunched over in pain, wrapping his stomach with his own arms. Luka was too far away to hear him, but she guessed he groaned in pain, or something of the sorts. All the other girls laughed, and joined in, kicking the pigtailed man in every spot of flesh he had. She could hear Ruko yelling in pain and begging them to stop. He curled up into a fetal position and shielded his face with his arms, though it didn't seem to be very affective.

Luka stood right where she was in shock. Not in amusement, or anything like that, shock. Because for the first time since she started "punishing him," she saw how much pain it caused him. She heard his screams, saw the way he desperately tried to get away, saw the blood; it was the most horrifying thing Luka had ever experienced. It made her hair stand on end, and for the first time ever, she felt something other than pure hatred towards him.

Finally coming to her senses, Luka ran over to the girls, causing them to stop and avert their gaze from the mangled-up Ruko that lay motionless before them.

"Ya wanna join in, Luka?" one of the girls, Teto, asked. Angered bubbled inside Luka, and she smacked the twin-drilled girl, causing the other girls to gasp and some even take a step back.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Luka screamed to all of them. Teto looked back up at the pinkette, anger in her wine-colored eyes, then she walked off, followed by the other girls shortly after.

Luka huffed in frustration, then looked down at Ruko. He was bruised, bloody, and presented to Luka a broken nose. The ravenette stared up at her with large, fear-filled eyes, then looked back at the ground and rested her head on the pavement, accepting defeat. Luka was surprised at how fast Ruko just gave Luka the opportunity to have her way with him. He just gave up. Just like that. Put himself completely at Luka's mercy. Ruko closed his eyes as if expecting Luka to cause him more harm.

She ran her eyes across the broken intersex teen before her. Not only did she notice the wounds caused by the clique that tortured him, by also the wounds that he inflicted on himself. Thin, red horizontal lines ran from the heels of his palms all the way to his elbow, Deeper cuts followed after that, thick gashes traveling up to his shoulders, it seemed. Ruko just seemed so lifeless, so lost. He looked as if he had nothing left to live for.

Luka's eyes felt hot, and salty water made it's way down her cheeks, dripping onto the darkened concrete below her feet. She was crying. Crying for Ruko. The person she hated all her life, he was at her feet, broken and bloody. Luka thought she dreamed to see such a sight, and now it was before her, and she could hardly bare it.

The pinkette fell to her knees, causing Ruko to reopen his odd-colored eyes. Luka hid her face in her hands and sobbed. She never realized how terrible and inhumane her actions towards Ruko were until she witnessed them for herself. She was such a monster! What the fuck was wrong with her?! Everything she hated the person for just seemed to not exist now. She shouldn't have ever hated somebody for such selfish and pitiful reasons in the first place. She was so... _evil._ That was the only word to describe Luka at this point.

After a few minutes, she heard shuffling, and decided to move her fingers around just a bit to see what Ruko was planning on doing. A good portion of Luka just expected him to walk (or limp) away from her. She didn't deserve anyone's company, _especially_ not Ruko's. Instead of leaving, however, Ruko hauled himself up onto his hands and knees, crawled over, and sat right in front of Luka. It took him longer than normal, but he moved his shaky arms until they were firmly wrapped around Luka. She took her hands away from her eyes began to attempt to calm down.

"W-what are you doing?" Luka asked the person that towered over her even though they were sitting.

"T-t-trying to make you feel better." Ruko replied. His voice was full of pain, as if it hurt him to speak. Luka could understand that, considering he did get kicked in the neck once or twice. Luka let out a shaky sigh. She didn't bother trying to push Ruko away. Not only did she not have the energy or heart, but she was also in dire need of someone's embrace, even if it was Ruko's.

The two sat like that, even until after the bell rang. It wasn't like Luka was even going to set foot in the school today anyways. There's no way in hell. There was also no way in hell she was going to let Ruko inside, either.

Eventually the taller person pulled away and gazed at her. Luka looked up at his face, noting that his bright blue eye was now black and swollen, and blood trickled from his nose and the corner of his lip.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Ruko asked. Luka shook her head. She swallowed and found the courage to speak, even if her voice was small and quiet.

"Come home with me... Please... Let me..." she placed her hand gently on his cheek, "let me help you..." Ruko's eyes widened a tad at this. He opened his mouth as if to object to her command, but then he seemed to see the desperation in her eyes, and he nodded slightly.

"Ok, ok, I'll go. Sure." Luka nodded at this, then sniffled and stood up, helping Ruko to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but Luka allowed him to lean on her, letting him find his balance once again.

The walk back to her house was a long one, considering she had a person who weighed more and was taller than her leaning on her. She didn't mind at all, though. No, Luka was more focused on getting him home and treating his wounds.

Eventually they arrived at her apartment. Luka instructed Ruko to lie down on the couch while she pulled out some cotton swabs, Neosporin, alcohol, band-aids, and anything else that will help treat wounds.

As she worked at the cuts on Ruko's forearm, washing them thoroughly with alcohol, she saw the hermaphrodite smile out of the corner of her eye.

"You know," he said, "I never thought I would do something so dumb." Luka looked at him. Ruko winked at her, then his gaze fell to his filleted arms. Luka immediately knew what he meant.

"It's not dumb," she told him, "it's serious." Ruko scoffed weakly a this.

"It was a dumb move on my part." Luka gazed back at his arm.

"Yeah, it was." was all she said.

The two sat in silence for a short period of time, then finally Ruko spoke up.

"How long do you want me to stay here?" he asked. Luka pursed her lips. How long _did_ she want him here? She hadn't really thought that through. However, after a little bit of thinking was done, she made her reasonable decision.

"Until I know you won't try and hurt yourself anymore."

There was more silence after that, until finally Ruko said, "But that means I'll be movin' in with you for a bit. And I have some pets-"

"I don't care!" Luka interrupted. "I just want to know you're okay! And the only way I can do that is if you stay with me!" Ruko didn't really seem too surprised about Luka's outburst. Instead, he smiled calmly.

"I'm gonna have ta go and get my stuff, then." Ruko informed her. Luka blinked. She let her gaze soften a bit before she sighed and said,

"Okay, then. But I'm coming with you!" Ruko nodded.

"Yeah..." Luka said, and continued to clean up her injured peer. She wasn't sure where she was going with the whole "Ruko" ordeal, but wherever it _was_ going, well, Luka was still debating whether she liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

In the days that past, Ruko camped out at Luka's place. It's not like she would let "her" leave, anyway. It took Luka only a few minutes to remember how much Ruko hated it when people said that "she" was a "he." So, Luka immediately put an end to referring to the hermaphrodite using masculine pronouns.

During the time that she kept the tall girl in her possession, if you would, she's gotten to know her a lot better. Luka learned that Ruko was attracted to women instead of men, that she had a bad relationship with her family, and much more.

She also sort of "safe-proofed" the house a bit. Rin, Len, and Luka made sure that, when she was alone, Ruko did not have access to anything she could hurt herself with. And when she was with the three, Luka kept a close eye on her. She has grown slightly, _just slightly,_ fond of the ravenette. But one has to understand, it was only slightly. Luka certainly wasn't _friends_ with her. More so an acquaintance. But, even though she didn't really have a bond with Ruko, Luka still made sure that she was OK and had everything she needed at the end of the day.

Luka continued her way back to her apartment. She was expecting the usual when she walked through the oak door that was painted a vibrant white; Rin and Len sitting on the couch playing video games, and Ruko sleeping on the floor. Luka noticed the blonde twins had the tendency to push the drowsy girl off the couch and use her rear as a foot rest whenever they went on their game binge.

"It's just so big and squishy!" Rin would say. Luka response to her words was usually a sigh of boredom, a sort of, _Yeah, yeah, I've heard this all before._

Luka grasped the gold knob of her door and turned it, cracking the door open just enough to hear Ruko's deep masculine voice say desperately, "You have to _promise_ not to tell her!" Luka stopped in her tracks. Thankfully, whoever Ruko was talking to (also including Ruko herself) hadn't heard or took notice to Luka opening the door a tad. So, she took advantage of this and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Don't worry, gal pal," Rin's little voice said, "we're not snitches."

"I find that hard to believe." Ruko retorted. Rin giggled a bit.

"Okay fine, but I promise we'll keep this between us." Ruko grumbled.

"Luka would think it so disgusting... And if anyone else finds out..."

"I promise they won't." Rin butted in.

"...I'll be made fun until the day I die." Ruko concluded.

 _"Calm down,"_ Len's voice said, "it's fine. Just relax."

"You made them promise not to tell me what?" Luka walked into the room to find Ruko seated on the couch with Rin and Len sitting on the floor in front of her. Everyone immediately looked at Luka as soon as her voice sounded her remark.

Ruko smiled sweetly. "Hi, Luka! How are you?"

"Save it." Luka replied coldly. "What are you hiding from me?" Ruko swallowed and looked at the twins, who then glanced over at Luka and made a motion that resembled zipping up a zipper over their mouths. Luka blinked, and accepted defeat. She doubted she was going to get any of them to say anything, but that didn't mean she was going to give up trying.

And she didn't. The entire rest of the day went on with Luka secretly trying to pry Ruko's secret out of the two blondes, but they wouldn't budge. Luka grew very aggravated. Mostly because she knew for a fact it was about her. She just didn't know what they were saying about her.

Eventually she snapped. At around midnight, when she was sure Ruko was asleep, Luka rand into Rin and Len's room and locked the door behind her, causing the twins to jump out of there beds.

"You two better start speakin' up now unless you want to rip your hair out!" the pinkette spat. Both twins flinched, squeezing their eyes tight shut.

"Don't kill us!" Len begged.

"I won't kill you if you tell me what he...she told you!" Luka stuttered.

"Ooooh-!"

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Luka screamed at the "ooh-ing" boy. Len looked at Rin, who looked back. They muttered a few things between themselves, then looked at Luka.

"Promise you won't tell her we told you?" Len asked. Luka nodded her agreement. Len sighed.

"Okay, well, Ruko may...sorta...maybe, probably...like you..." Luka's eyes widened. Oh my God... Lily was right. Ruko _did_ like her. Luka swallowed and nodded.

"Okay, then." she said lamely. She really didn't know what to say to that, really.

"Promise you won't say anything?" Rin pleaded, fumbling around with her hands. Luka nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door once again as soon as she was in the hallway.

Okay, so Ruko had eyes for her. Was that a good thing or...?

She sighed and walked downstairs to be met with Ruko sleeping soundly on the couch. Her feet hung off the end of the love seat, and she was hugging a pillow close to her chest, her arms wrapped around it so tight it was as if if she let it go, she would die. Luka laughed a bit. The sight was a little funny. Luka cocked her head and gave the hermaphrodite a good look-down.

If on forgot the fact that she was both genders, she would be a very popular girl. She _was_ pretty, and her chest would make any man drool. But Ruko like women. She liked _Luka._ Luka wasn't exactly sure if she could return the woman's feelings. She was straight, right? Honestly, Luka wasn't sure anymore. But, Ruko wasn't really a girl. She looked like one, and did have breasts and usually tied her hair up in pigtails, a very girly hairdo, but she also had a male's voice and reproductive system. _Not to mention the places she grows hair are like a guys._ Luka thought. But that was an intimate topic for another time. Basically, anyhow, she was 90% male, so Luka wouldn't necessarily be gay if she dated her.

Luka sighed and sat by Ruko's head, the woman's soft breathing sounding over and over in Luka's ear. She thought back to when she walked through the door, and how Ruko said Luka would think she was gross if she knew she loved her. Luka actually wanted to think that, she really did, but she couldn't. Ruko was too nice to her. And Luka wasn't blind. She could see how badly Ruko wanted to be friends with her.

After a long thought, Luka came to a conclusion. She looked at Ruko's sleeping face and, though somewhat reluctantly, she placed a hand on her frie- acquaintance's cheek.

"Starting tomorrow," Luka said quietly, stroking her soft skin gently with a thumb, "I'll be your friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Ruko woke up to the sound of yelling, and then glass shattering followed shortly after. She blinked a few times, then propped herself up and looked towards the kitchen, guessing that was where the sound emanated from. What she saw was Luka yelling at the twins and gesturing to broken glass the broken glass that lay all around her feet. Len was trying to make up some sorry excuse as to why he broke whatever he broke, and Rin was on her knees pleading to Luka with...a pancake on her head? Ruko laughed a bit at the sight of the female twin, then hauled herself to her feet and trekked into the kitchen.

"Here," Ruko said, and got on her knees and began to help Luka pick up the pieces of the clear material.

"Thanks." Luka said not-so-cheerfully. Ruko was used to Luka not acting too enthusiastic whenever the tall girl was in her presence. She didn't mind, strangely.

"Hey, Ruko?" Luka said suddenly. Ruko looked up at her.

"Yeah?" It took Luka a short while to respond.

"Would you come help me go shopping?" she said, not meeting Ruko's gaze. The woman herself was taken aback by the pinkette's request. Luka was always embarrassed to take her anywhere. What was with the sudden change? Ruko didn't dwell on that for too long, however. She was excited. Very excited! She finally has the chance to spend time with Luka! Without thinking twice, Ruko nodded vigorously, a large smile plastered to her babyish face.

"Sure! I'll go!" Ruko cheered. Luka just simply looked at her, then went back to picking up the rest of the shards.

Ruko was so happy Luka asked! Honestly! She was going to piss herself!

She finished cleaning up with Luka, then immediately ran into the shower. Ruko knew she was acting like this was a date (which it clearly wasn't), but Luka was, well, Luka. And Ruko wasn't going to stink for Luka! She turned on the water, burned herself a few times, brushed her teeth, used a billion bottles of perfume, and made herself look presentable overall, completing her look of jeans and a plain green shirt with a necklace. She didn't exactly look like she was going to a wedding, but she didn't look trashy, either. That was good, at least.

{Luka's P.O.V}

Luka zipped up her polo as Ruko walked down the stairs. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just like Luka. The girl noticed how Ruko didn't zip up her fly all the way. Instead, she had a black belt keeping her pants hugging her hips and not her feet. Luka blinked and stared at her as they headed out the door and down the sidewalk.

"Why don't you just zip your pants?" Luka questioned the girl. Ruko looked down at her.

"Because they're girl pants."

"So?"

 _"So_ it's _very_ tight if I zip them up!" Luka understood. She thought of a solution to the hermaphrodite's problem.

"Why don't you wear guy pants?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Because my butt doesn't look good if I wear guy pants!" Luka gave her a, _Really?_ look. Ruko shrugged and smiled, chuckling a bit. For someone who is only 10% female, Ruko was very girly, Luka noticed. She sighed and continued along her way, Ruko beside her. Despite the person with her was the one person she originally wanted dead, Luka was actually looking forward to spending her shopping trip with her. It was a change from Lily, Meiko, or the twins, which was good, and Ruko _was_ an interesting person all around. Luka smiled a bit. _And I promised._ she thought to herself. _I promised._

{Rin's P.O.V}

"I really hope Luka doesn't tell Ruko we told her the thing..." Rin worried. Her and Len sat on the couch eating popcorn, cookies, peanut butter, and any other type of junk food Luka had. Len shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I doubt she would, but still." Rin nodded in agreement and directed her gaze back towards the T.V.

The two of them were just watching random shows and playing games her and there. Rin and Len tried to learn how to play Monopoly, but that failed terribly, and they just ended up throwing the cards and houses at each other. Rin found that way more fun than the actual game, ironically.

They continued to watch the cartoon on the flat-screen, not really caring what Ruko and Luka or doing, when they'd get back, or anything like that. Rin liked being home alone with her brother. It was fun.

{Time Skip}

It was about around 11:00 at night when there was a knock at the door. Rin rubbed her eye and answered it. At the doorstep was a very frazzled Ruko and a drunk-looking Luka. Rin blinked.

"Is this what you two were doing?" Ruko shook her head.

"We went to a coffee shop, Luka pulled something out of her purse, and next thing I know she's drunk." Rin and Len sighed in unison.

"Oh, Luka." Len said.

The twins stepped aside to let the two girls in, and then Len pulled the door shut once everyone was inside.

Rin watched Ruko haul Luka upstairs while Luka said stupid things. Stupid things that made Rin laugh. She couldn't wait for tomorrow when all that Luka drank finally gets to her. That was going to be quite a show.

{Ruko's P.O.V}

Ruko picked the pinkette up and laid her on her bed.

"Now you just stay here, alright?" Ruko said to her. Luka laughed and sat up.

"You're so sexy!" she exclaimed. Ruko tried to push the compliment to the side. It's not like she meant it anyway.

"Goodnight, Luka." Ruko said, an would have walked out of the room had Luka not grabbed her wrist and yanked her down onto the bed.

"You're staying!" Luka said, and brought her other thigh over Ruko's waist, straddling her. Ruko blushed like crazy.

"L-Luka, get off me..."

"Nope!" Luka said, and leaned down and kissed Ruko forcefully, slipping her tongue into the ravenette's mouth and exploring. Ruko whimpered. She didn't know what to do or think or say. She's never been kissed before, let alone have been in this position with someone. Ruko felt Luka's hands grip her breasts firmly, kneading them accordingly. By then Ruko moaned. She's never been touched by someone before. It felt a thousand times better than her touching herself, that was for sure.

Luka pulled away and looked into Ruko's eyes. She could feel her lengthy body begging for the attention Luka was giving her.

"A little birdy told me a long time ago that you have some extra parts." Luka cooed, and her hand snaked down Ruko's abdomen and gripped her groin, which was growing stiffer. Ruko's face lit up. Nobody has ever dared to venture as far as to touch her _there._ Normally, she would be punched or kicked in that spot, but this, this was different. It felt good. _So, very good._ As Luka began to rub the spot, Ruko gripped the blankets, moaning loudly. She didn't want it to end. Luka chuckled lustfully.

" _Someone's enjoying this."_ she said in a singsong tone. Ruko smiled.

"Yes I am." Ruko murmured.

"What was that?" Luka teased.

"Yes I am!" Ruko raised her voice. She wrapped her arms around the pinkette and pulled her into a passionate kiss, then flipped her onto her back. Ruko did not like doing anything that reminded her of her gender, but she knew that if they were ever going to go _all the way,_ she was the one that was going to top. Besides, seeing Luka smile up at her from underneath Ruko's body gave her a sense of power and dominance. She leaned down and kissed the pinkette, grinding onto her mercilessly. It felt...way too good.

What she really wanted to do was strip Luka down and free her throbbing erection, but she knew she couldn't. It was bad enough she was allowing this to happen.

A sound of footsteps coming up the stairs snapped Ruko back into reality. She got off Luka and pulled the blankets over them both, hiding them. Ruko listened to Rin and Len's small footsteps as they passed Luka's room and disappeared into their own. Once she heard the blondes' door close, Ruko let out a sigh. That was too close. But, it was good that it happened. Ruko knew that taking advantage of the not-sober Luka was _so_ wrong. She mentally kicked herself in the ass for doing such a thing.

Luka scooted closer to Ruko and huddled up next to her, burying her face in the ravenette's chest lovingly. Ruko sighed and did the first thing that came to mind: put her arms around the blue-eyed girl.

Sadness washed over her as she realized that Luka wasn't doing this at her own will. _One day she will._ Ruko told herself, hoping she was right.

Eventually she heard Luka's steady breathing, indicating the woman was asleep. Ruko pulled the girl closer and closed her heterochromatic eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep. She just hoped that by tomorrow morning, neither of them would remember their little episode they had in the bed that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Luka woke up feeling groggy. She was extremely warm, and when she opened her eyes, she was met with green fabric. She glanced up, having heard soft snoring above her head, and noticed Ruko's sleeping face. Luka screamed and sat up abruptly, only to be met with excruciating pain in her head. She rubbed her forehead and looked back up at Ruko. The ravenette was propping herself up on her elbow, looking at Luka with wide, curious eyes.

"What happened last night?!" she asked frantically.

"Uhh," Ruko started, "well, you were drunk and fell asleep in my bed."

"Then why were you hugging me?!"

"Because when I sleep I like to cuddle!" Ruko laughed nervously. Luka actually believed her, using when Ruko had her arms wrapped firmly around that pillow the other day as an indication.

She sighed.

"Were Rin and Len okay last night?" Luka asked. Ruko nodded and stretched, letting Luka see the full length of her body.

"I'll get you an icepack." Ruko stated, and got out of bed, a small smile on her face. Luka looked at her leaving the room, just observing, not planning on anything leaving her mouth. But, just before the tall woman left the room, the pinkette found herself muttering a small, "Thank you." to her roommate. Ruko stopped and looked over her shoulder. She stared for a few seconds before smiling a larger smile and happily exclaiming back to Luka, "Your welcome!" She then preceded to run down the stairs, almost tripping and falling more than once. Luka blinked at her suddenly-jubilant friend. It confused her how those simple, half-hearted words made the woman's day, but evidently, they did.

Luka laid back down on the bed and waited, imagining the cold bag on ice on her forehead. She wanted it so bad she could almost feel it. It felt nice.

{Time Skip}

Luka was lying on the couch. It was Monday, and everybody was away at school except for her. Ruko insisted that Luka not suffer through her hangover in school. Half of the pink-haired girl wanted Ruko to stay. She liked company. But, she kept her home for too many days. As for Rin and Len, she couldn't care less where the little brats were. All they did was bother her anyways.

She heard a knock at the door. Reluctantly, she sat up and walked over to the door, honestly not knowing who or what to expect. When Luka opened the door she saw none other than her best friend Lily. Her eyes widened.

"Lily, what're you-!" she was cut off when the blonde put a hand over Luka's mouth and shoved her inside, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Lily, what are you doing?! Why aren't you in school?!" Luka scolded her.

"I skipped." Lily stated.

"Why?!" Luka said, astonished.

"Because I didn't feel like going."

"But-!"

"Shut up!" she said good-naturedly. "I have to talk to you anyways." Luka blinked. What did she have to say?

"So you and Ruko are a thing now?" Lily asked. Luka's cheeks flushed.

"No! Why the hell would you even think that?!"

"Because you seemed _pretty_ happy last night as he humped you!" Luka stood there, taken aback by her words. S-she heard Lily right, yes?

"Wait, wait, wait, 'humped me?'" Luka repeated. Lily blinked.

"Do you even know what happened last night?" Luka sighed.

"No, I was drunk as fuck..." Luka admitted. Lily laughed.

"Well, long story short I looked through your window and saw Ruko gettin' cuddly with you." Luka stared, then anger bubbled inside her.

"What did she do?"

"I dunno. As soon as I saw you guys I looked away. Wanted to give ya's yer privacy."

Luka couldn't believe what she was hearing. That faggot took advantage of her? Who the fuck did she think she was?!

"So what're ya gonna do now?" Lily asked.

"Just...go. I need time." Luka made up an excuse. If she really said why she wanted Lily to leave, it would've sounded something like, _I'm ready to rip something apart. Run before it's you._ Thankfully, Lily left, giving Luka the time to process what she's heard. Ruko _did things_ to her? What did she do? How far did she go? Oh, Luka was going to punch that bastard when she got home. She couldn't believe Ruko! She was so nice! So innocent! _Bitch._ was all Luka could think to call her at this point.

{Time Skip}

"Luka! I'm home!" Ruko said happily as she passed through the doorway. She sat next t Luka on the couch, her large smile not faltering once.

"How do ya feel?" the ravenette asked, and then that was when Luka smacked her across the face. There was a moment's pause.

"Luka?" Ruko said wearily, looking at her sadly.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Luka screamed at her, standing up in her fit of rage. Ruko blinked.

"What?" she asked. There was a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Oh, you know what you did, fucker." Luka said coldly. "Last night while I was out of it." Ruko's eyes widened, and the color drained from her face.

"You made the first move!" she defended herself.

"I WAS DRUNK, FAG!" Luka said furiously. "I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER! AND WHY DID YOU GO ALONG WITH IT?!"

"Well, uh..."

"WHAT?!"

"I was caught up in the moment, okay?!" Luka smacked Ruko again. It released enough of her rage to allow her to stop screaming every word she said at the top of her lungs. Luka closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, then opened them and gave Ruko's red face a cold glare.

"How far did you go?" she asked darkly. Ruko blinked, then looked down at the floor, shame flooding her eyes.

"I didn't any farther than making out with you."

"Are you being truthful? 'Cause one of my close friends said she saw you grinding on me." Ruko's eyes widened slightly at the mention that someone saw, but she rested her eyelids as quickly as she tensed them.

"I promise I'm telling the truth." There was sincere shame and regret in the girl's deep voice, something Luka couldn't deny she heard. But still, what she did was beyond wrong, and the thought made Luka angry once more.

"Get out of my house." Luka said coldly, pointing to the door. Ruko looked up at her.

"Are we still friends?"

"No. We are not friends. We never were friends. And we never will be. Now get THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she didn't wait for Ruko's response before Luka said, "I'm getting your stuff and you're leaving-!"

"NO!" Ruko screamed desperately, and gripped Luka's arm with both of her large hands, then pressed it to her cheek.

"No, no, no, don't say that!" She began to cry.

"You started to like me! I know you did! And you still do!"

"NO, I don't!" Luka said, trying to pry her arm from the tranny's grip. "Let me go!"

"No! Because I know we're friends! We are!"

"NO! I HATE YOU! I ALWAYS DID!" Ruko didn't respond to that, nor did she let go of Luka's poor limb. She just sat there, sobbing terribly. All Luka could do was stand there, staring. She heard Ruko choke out a few words, such as, "Please!" and "Don't do that!" Luka wasn't sure what the second one meant exactly, but she guessed Ruko was running out of words to say.

Once the girl's crying subsided a bit, Luka said wearily, "Ruko..." The woman sniffled.

"Please don't leave me, Luka. You're all I have..." Her voice cracked a bit. "If you leave me, I'll be all alone again. And I just don't want that!" She tightened her grip. Luka was actually starting to feel sympathy for the pathetic person in front of her. But, what she did...

"J-just stay with me." Ruko pleaded in a defeated-sounding voice. "You might actually find out I can be a nice person to hang out with." When Luka didn't answer, Ruko continued.

"Please, Luka. Nobody ever wants to be with me. I'm always alone on holidays and birthdays and every other thing that people spend with their friends and family. I...I know I messed up pretty bad, but...I'm sure the people we go to school with have done a lot worse." Luka thought of Meiko and Lily, and how they tell her about how many one-night-stands they've had, how many guys they've fingered, and everything else. Luka has never done anything sexual (while she was conscious, anyways), but she understood where Ruko was coming from.

"I said I was sorry," Ruko told her, "I just..." She buried her face in Luka's arm, which was wet with Ruko's tears.

"I dunno, I'm a big ball of weird hormones. They got the better of me."

There was once again a short pause, then Ruko pleaded,

"Luka, please, _please,_ forgive me..." Luka wasn't sure what to do. She didn't exactly like what Ruko has done to her, but at the same time she felt terrible for her. Coming to the rather dumb conclusion that Ruko's situation and feelings were bigger and more important then her "little" mess-up, she sat next to her and, strangely not reluctantly at all, patted her shoulder. Ruko looked at her, her eyes and nose wet with her fluids.

Luka studied Ruko, and she felt bad all of a sudden. Ruko took every punch, kick, and comment everyone through at her and pretended like it never happened. And only until recently did Luka realize how broken the girl actually was because of all this. She hurt herself. _Cut_ herself. She wanted to end her own life, all because of her gender. Luka suddenly felt like she wanted to cry again as she looked upon the mentally-broken person God had presented to the world. _She's so perfect._ Luka thought, and that was when her whole world flipped upside down. What Ruko saw as flaws was what made her unique. Luka felt bad that she hadn't realized this sooner, and angry that their peers and Ruko's family were so blind they _still_ couldn't see it. Neither could Ruko herself.

Luka blinked and smiled a genuine smile.

"Hey," she said gently. Ruko looked back at her, meeting her eyes confidently. Luka chuckled a bit at the dark-haired girl's appearance.

"Do you need a tissue or something?" Ruko's large, red, puffy eyes widened at Luka's remark, then she gave a weak smile.

Y-yeah." Ruko stuttered. Luka nodded and stood up, hauling Ruko to her feet. She led the girl into the kitchen, grabbed a box of the soft fabric, then headed back into Luka's room before Rin and Len came home and saw Ruko's state.

Luka had found a new respect for her roommate. For once in her entire life, she actually saw her as a friend. Not a nuisance, not an acquaintance, a _friend._ She wanted to show Ruko how sorry she was immediately, but for right then and there she had to focus on calming the woman down. _Then_ Luka could take her places. And she herself was going to pay for everything they bought and did, even if it costed 5k. At least, it was a start to the friendship Luka was hoping to build with Ruko. At least it was a start.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we going?" Luka giggled as Ruko dragged her along the sidewalk of town. It was around ten in the morning on a Sunday, and Ruko said she had somewhere really special to take Luka. The woman herself didn't exactly know what meant, but Ruko seemed pretty excited about wherever they were going, so she guessed it was someplace important to her tall friend.

Eventually, Ruko stopped running and let go of Luka's wrist.

"Ta-da!" she said happily. Luka looked at her, then at the building before them. It was a café. The pink-haired girl studied the sign on the siding of the small shop, which was shaped like a coffee cup.

"A coffee shop?" Luka inquired. Ruko nodded happily.

"They have the best coffee in town!"

"Oh..." Luka said not so enthusiastically. The ravenette glanced at her.

"Don't ya like coffee?" she asked, a bit crestfallen.

"It's not that I don't like coffee," Luka said, then smiled, "it's just you seemed too excited for it to be just a coffee shop."

"' _Just a coffee shop?_ '" Ruko repeated, sounding appalled.

"How can any coffee shop _just_ be a coffee shop? Coffee shops are a world of magic and wonder! And coffee! And...amazingness!" Luka raised an eyebrow at her, and Ruko smiled.

"Yep! Now c'mon, coffee's not gonna drink itself." The hermaphrodite grabbed Luka's wrist once again and ran inside.

Luka watched Ruko order three coffees for herself, much to her surprise. She knew the girl always liked coffee, but Luka doubted Ruko could drink all that on her own. She also noticed how her taller friend practically had to choke out every word she said, and how embarrassed Ruko was when she spoke said words. Luka knew why she was afraid to speak. It wasn't everyday you saw a ginormous woman with the voice of an older man walking around. What made Luka angry was when the young girl taking the orders turned around and giggled silently as she walked into the back. Evidently, Ruko noticed this, because she looked as if she was ready to bury her face in a pillow and cry. Luka was going to say something. That was unacceptable.

"You have no right laughing at my friend." she said sternly. The girl turned around.

"I didn't." she lied.

"Don't lie to me. We both heard you." Luka scorned. The girl didn't respond. Instead, she hurried into the back room, and when their coffees arrived, it was someone different serving them. Ruko went out for a coffee even though she knew she would be laughed at just for Luka. Luka wasn't going to let the girl get beat up just because she was trying to do something nice.

The two sat down, and immediately Ruko's somber mood disappeared. The smile returned to her little face as she began to talk with Luka. All the while, thoughts of Ruko's feelings for her kept Luka thinking that all this was a date. Maybe it was, she thought. But, was...that such a bad thing?

As Ruko took another long swig of her drink, Luka's gaze fell to the girl's breasts. Her large, plump breasts. Breasts that were ten times larger than Luka's own hands. She wondered what they felt like, if she were to squeeze one. The large amount of cleavage Ruko's grey tank-top exposed was like eye candy to Luka, and the woman's large rear added to how attractive she was. Wait, what?

Ruko put down her styrofoam cup, forcing Luka to look away. She thought of what she called Ruko. _Attractive._ Ruko was _attractive_ to her. But she was straight! She liked boys! She's dated them before! Why on Earth was Ruko so different? She mentally battled herself for a while on the topic of how she felt about Ruko. She must have sat there for so long it worried Ruko, because the poor girl was repeating in a stressed tone,

"Luka!" Luka snapped out of it and looked at Ruko's face, then blushed at the sight of it. She came to the conclusion she was reluctant to come to: she was falling for Ruko. She took a sip of the hot liquid known as coffee sitting in front of her, then smiled.

"Sorry! I was daydreaming." Ruko giggled.

"I could see."

"You said you guys weren't a thing?" a familiar voice came from right next to their table, and Luka looked up to see Lily, Meiko, Teto, and Miku. Luka's face flushed.

"W-we're not! We're just..." she stuttered. Meiko laughed.

"I didn't know you were into faggots!"

"She's not a faggot!" Luka defended her friend.

"What the fuck happened to you, Luka? You used to be normal!" Meiko laughed. That was when Ruko stood up, marched over, and pushed Meiko away from Luka.

"Leave her alone!" she said defiantly. Luka stood up and sat on the table to meet everyone's height. Meiko's smile faded.

"Get the hell away from my friend, ya bitch!" Ruko looked scared for a moment. Luka attempted to give her some confidence by gripping her balled fist in her hand. Apparently it worked, because Ruko seemed to grow angry.

"She likes me more than you, anyways!" Meiko scoffed at Ruko's remark.

"Sure she fuckin' does." Ruko glanced at Luka.

"I'm sorry this happened." she said. Luka smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Luka stood up and headed out the door, Ruko following close behind. The pinkette didn't waste her time looking behind her at the bitches that stood there. They weren't worth her time. Not anymore.

She heard the café door swing open behind her, and Meiko's voice said,

"Don't you two ignore me!"

"Shut up." Luka said lamely, and continued her way down the sidewalk. She looked over her shoulder and gave Meiko a smirk. Meiko looked just about ready to punch them both, but Luka couldn't care less. She looked ahead of her once again, then after a few minutes looked at Ruko. The hermaphrodite was looking ahead of her, not really paying any attention to Luka. She looked at Ruko's large hand, and daringly wrapped her hand around the girl's long fingers, hoping Ruko wouldn't push her away. To Luka's delight, the tall woman looked down at her and smiled warmly, then directed her gaze back to the way ahead. Luka smiled and did the same, feeling good about herself and where she stood in her life at the moment.

{Time skip}

It's been a few weeks since their encounter with Meiko and the gang. They haven't talked since. Luka still talks to Lily, but none of the other girls. She also confirmed her feelings for Ruko, who was sitting right next to her on the couch, watching a movie with her. Rin and Len were over Miku's house for the night, so Luka and Ruko had the whole place to their selves. Luka liked it. It gave her alone time with her new favorite person in the whole entire world. Everyone at school started to shun Luka because of her friendship with the tranny, but Luka didn't care. She just wanted to be with Ruko.

The pinkette looked at her tall friend, who was watching the screen. She smiled and began to stroke Ruko's dark hair. The woman closed her large eyes and leaned in closer towards Luka, asking for more. Luka liked petting Ruko. She liked it when the girl cuddled up to her and made purring noises. It was adorable. As Ruko performed the actions Luka mentioned, the pinkette blushed. She thought for a moment. Ruko _did_ like her, right? And Luka liked her. So...why doesn't she...? _The worst she could do is say no..._ Luka thought.

"H-hey Ruko?" Luka stuttered. She stopped petting her and rested her hand on the girl's heart, millimeters above her breasts. Luka saw Ruko's cheeks take on a light pink color.

"Yeah?" Luka swallowed.

"Do..do you uhh..."

"Luka?" Ruko questioned. Luka sighed. She blushed and said in a soft voice,

"I like you."


	9. Chapter 9

Ruko stared up at Luka, eyes wide, then she laughed nervously.

"That's a good one, Luka!" Luka looked a bit crestfallen, and she didn't meet the woman's gaze, which led Ruko to think that _just maybe_ the girl actually meant it.

"Yeah..." Luka murmured, sounding sad. Ruko swallowed awkwardly and directed her gaze back to the movie.

About halfway through, Ruko noticed how the girl in the movie looked a lot Luka. Same long pink hair, dark blue eyes, and all-around nice figure. Of course, the boy looked nothing like Ruko, but half of her kind of wanted to close her eyes and imagine that the boy in the film was her, being able to kiss that beautiful girl. But sadly, when she opened her eyes, she was not kissing anyone, and no on was kissing her. Ruko sighed. The movie suddenly became painful to watch. Seeing the boy so happy with somebody who loves him back made Ruko want to cry. She wanted to feel someone's embrace, but that wasn't going to happen, she knew. And Luka would look at her funny if she randomly hugged her and started crying. So she sat there and tried not to think about it.

Ruko continued to watch the movie with a somber mood. That is, until _that_ scene came on. That vulgar scene. The sex scene. Luka laughed and scrunched up her nose.

"Eww." she turned her head away, closed her eyes, and blocked her ears.

"Yeah." Ruko laughed nervously, but secretly continued to watch it.

The fact that the girl looked like Luka succeeded in arousing Ruko. She watched the man thrust deeper into the girl, and bit her lip. It was like blissful torture, making Ruko forget that she was sad only moments ago.

After it was over, Ruko sat up, only then realizing the tightness below her navel. She looked down, and immediately attempted to hide her crotch with her hands. Her tight women's pants did absolutely nothing to hide her erection, sadly.

"Ruko, you okay?" Luka's calm voice sounded next to her. Ruko noticed the woman paused the movie when she glanced at it, then directed her gaze back to Luka, sweating terribly.

"Uhh, uh y-yeah I just have to...pee...really bad." Ruko bolted from the couch, making sure Luka didn't see the front side of her pelvis. That last thing she heard poor confused Luka squeak out was,

"Okay?"

Ruko ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, locking it accordingly. She went over and sat on the toilet seat (which, might one add, had the lid down.) and sighed. That situation could of been _way_ worse.

Ruko was still aroused from that scene. Again, she had thoughts of just relieving herself. After all, it was very tempting. _But this was Luka's bathroom!_ she argued with herself. She wasn't going to get her cum all over the beautiful girl's restroom! But her body was saying otherwise.

Ruko grabbed a box of tissues and set it near herself, then pulled down her pants slightly. She began to pump her hand up and down her shaft, every now and then stroking the tip.

"Nng, Luka..." she muttered to herself. That managed to turn her on even more. Ruko started to pump faster, moaning the same name over and over again.

"Luka! Luka! Aah...!" The thought of the pink-headed girl performing the actions was an amazing thought. Even though she knew the girl wasn't doing such things to her, she imagined it pretty well.

She gave one last thrust of her hand and reached her climax, her warm, white fluid decorating the toilet, tiled floor, and her own pants. Ruko was breathing somewhat heavily, not wanting to move and clean up her mess.

"Ruko, are you okay in there?" Luka's voice sounded from outside the door. Ruko paled. Dear God...

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said as normally as possible.

"Oh, okay..." Luka muttered. "You've been in there for a bit, that's all."

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Well...alrighty then."

As soon as Ruko heard Luka's retreating footsteps fade into nothing, she stood up and began to wipe up everything. She wondered what kind of excuse she was going to make up to explain her pants. Surely she couldn't walk around in the thong she was wearing. Luka would be mortified.

She sighed and cleaned up the last of her fluids, flushing everything down the toilet and washing her sticky hands. Dammit, what the hell was she going to say? Ruko finally came to the conclusion that she would run to her bedroom and hopefully not be seen by Luka. There was a million things that could go wrong with her plan, but it the best she had.

Slowly opening the door, Ruko peered out to make sure Luka wasn't in sight, then quietly tip-toed into the living room. Luka was lying on the couch, watching some other show. Ruko walked in behind the sofa as quietly as she could, then walked up the stairs. Thankfully, the white carpeting created an insulator of sound, so the almost-200lb woman made almost no noises at all.

Ruko quickly ran into her room (which was also Luka's room) and shut the door, then changed into something comfier. She hoped and preyed Luka hadn't heard anything. If she did, would she have thought it was sexy? _No._ Ruko thought. There was no way Luka would think that girl with a penis masturbating was _sexy._ There was just no way.

She pulled her purple shirt over her head and made her way downstairs and to the couch, hoping and preying Luka didn't hear anything.

"Hey." Ruko said nervously.

"Hey. You sure you're alright?" Luka sat up and greeted her. Ruko nodded.

"Promise. Sometimes, nature just calls." Luka laughed at her remark.

"Yes it _does._ Now, I wanna get in my pajamas. Wait here." The pinkette stood and walked up the stairs. As soon as Ruko heard the girl's door close, she sighed. Luka didn't seem like she had any idea of the goings-on in the bathroom earlier. That was a relief.

After a short while, the blue-eyed girl came barreling into Ruko with an excited squeak, hugging her tightly. Ruko blushed as the pinkette pressed her cheek against Ruko's right breast, but patted Luka's head affectionately and tried not to think about it. It was kind of hard to not think about it, she found out after about three seconds.

"Oh, my Ruko..." Luka sighed contently. Ruko smiled. It was nice to know Luka enjoyed her company now. It took a while, but it finally happened.

"Someone's clingy." Ruko pointed out. Luka giggled playfully and squeezed the tall girl tighter.

"I just like squishing you, that's all."

"Hmph." Ruko hummed warmly. Luka lifted her head and looked up at Ruko with shining eyes, her smile not wavering once. Ruko laughed.

"C'mon, we gotta go to bed." She sat Luka on the edge of the couch and lay down. Ruko just expected Luka to wish her goodnight and head up to her own bed. But, instead, the tall woman heard shuffling, and a mass plopped down next to her, then it sighed. Ruko opened her eyes to see a tired Luka using the ravenette's arm as a pillow. She snuggled up close to her, her eyes closed. Ruko couldn't help but crack a smile. Cautiously, the unique girl brought her arm up and around Luka, testing the waters. When Luka didn't object to her actions, Ruko preceded to wrap both her arms around the girl and hold her close. Her heart swelled when Luka nuzzled into her chest and began to fall asleep.

Ruko felt wanted and loved. She knew all of the people she went to school with hated her, but the one person she loved ever since she saw her was now her closest friend. What made it better was how secure she made Luka feel whenever they were together. Luka herself has never told Ruko this, but she just...knew, in a sense.

Ruko heaved a sigh and fell asleep, Luka's warm scent surrounding her and keeping her warm as if it were a blanket.


	10. Chapter 10

"I dunno, Lily, whaddo I say?" Luka whispered worryingly. It was about seven in the morning, and Luka was on the phone with the blonde concerning a major topic known as Ruko Yokune, who was sound asleep right next to her.

"Just tell him already!" Lily informed Luka. She gritted her teeth.

"You know I can't just do that! I'm weak..."

"Sure yer not! Just say it! You did before!"

"Yeah but...!" Luka sighed.

I just can't do it. After what I did he probably doesn't even like me."

"You told me he wanted you to stay with him last night?"

"Well whatever..."

Luka looked down at Ruko, who, to her horror, was not there anymore. Instead, the girl was sitting right next to Luka, staring at her. Luka paled.

"Luka? Ya the-" Luka hung up and cut Lily off, then let her phone drop to the floor.

"H-hi Ruko." she tried with a smile. Ruko's expression turned sad as she looked at the ground. She began to fiddle with her fingers, grasping one with the other hand and pulling on it, then doing the same with the thumb on the other.

"So, who's the guy you're talkin' about?" The sadness in her voice was genuine. Luka blinked.

"Ruko?" The ravenette wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Well?" Ruko insisted. Luka was honestly confused. Why was Ruko so sad?

"Umm, I was talking about...well..."

"You like somebody?"

"Umm..." She looked over at Ruko. She was blushing, and looked like she was about to cry.

The atmosphere became awkward as the two sat there in silence. Luka was at a loss for words. She wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. And she was sure Ruko wasn't going to say anything.

However, after about 5 minutes, Ruko broke the silence.

"Luka, I...I don't know who you're talking about, but...I...I kinda...huh..." Luka blushed. Was she going to say what she thinks she's going to say?

"Uh..." Ruko narrowed her eyes.

"Aww hell." she said, and leaned and kissed Luka. Luka's whole world blew up as Ruko's soft lips met hers. Eventually she eased into it and began to kiss back. Soon enough, they needed air, and pulled away. Ruko looked into Luka's blue orbs, blushing terribly. Luka herself was staring wide-eyed, then went in for another kiss, to Ruko's surprise.

"I love you." Luka gasped in between kisses.

"I love you so much." Ruko's response to her sentence was a moan. Not a lust-filled one, just a sort of, I-heard-you type of one. Or so that's what Luka thought, until the woman bit Luka's bottom lip. Luka blushed, but didn't push the girl away, not even when she prodded Luka's lips with her tongue. The pinkette was surprised, but obliged and opened her mouth, enabling Ruko to slip her rough tongue inside. Luka melted as her new partner ran the slimy muscle along her own.

Luka reached for the hem of Ruko's shirt and began to pull it up and over her head, breaking their kiss for only a moment. Luka marveled at Ruko's bare chest, which looked a thousand times larger than when she had a shirt or bra on. Ruko smirked.

"You like what you see?" She chuckled, then bashed into Luka, knocking her down and settling down in between her legs. Luka's eyes widened as Ruko latched onto her neck and began to suckle. She moaned, wrapping her arms around the hermaphrodite's neck and bringing her closer.

Suddenly Luka felt a single finger run along her clit, through her pants. She gripped Ruko tighter and let out a moan. Arousal burned deep inside her now, and suddenly she direly needed Ruko. The pink-haired woman didn't object as the intersex person above her slowly pulled down her pants and panties at the same time. She was embarrassed, but it didn't matter. She wanted Ruko more than anything. The ravenette kissed her neck one last time before lifting Luka's shirt and tossing it to the ground, leaving her completely bare.

"You're mine now." Ruko breathed into Luka's ear, and inserted one of her long fingers into her. Luka cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. It felt amazing. Too amazing.

"F-fuck!" Luka cried out, still holding onto Ruko. Her screams only got louder as the girl inserted another one without warning. Luka's body twitched as Ruko slid her fingers in and out accordingly. She desperately wanted the heterochromatic girl to add a third, but sadly, she took her fingers out of Luka's dripping sex, it making a squelching sound as she did so.

Luka opened her eyes to see Ruko looking down at her, a smirk on her face. She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked off the fluids, showing Luka just how horny she was. Ruko then proceeded to yank her own pants down, tossing them to the side. Luka swallowed and bit her lip as she saw Ruko's exposed sex, and began to wonder how on Earth the girl managed to wear thongs with it being so large.

Ruko leaned down and kissed Luka's cheek chastely. Luka herself did the first thing that came to mind; she grasped Ruko's member and moved her hand up and down. She felt like a whore for doing such things, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel good. And she was going to make sure Ruko did too.

Luka removed her hands from Ruko's shaft and pushed the girl up into a sitting position, crawling in between her legs and pushing her thighs further apart. Just to tease her, Luka breathed onto Ruko's bare sex just to see the reaction. What came of it was a desperate moan. Eager to please, Luka took up almost Ruko's full length in her mouth.

She worked her tongue, going deeper, inching towards Ruko's sac. Ruko assisted her. Her fingers were tangled in Luka's hair, desperately trying to push herself deeper. Ruko seemed to grip Luka's head harder every time the tip of her member hit the back of Luka's throat. Every once and a while Luka would look up to see Ruko's red face. She loved the sight of it.

Suddenly, the hermaphrodite's eyes shot open, and warm fluid filled Luka's mouth to the brim. She pulled Ruko out and sat up, ready to spit out the contents of her mouth. She didn't, however, because Ruko grabbed her jaw and lifted her head up, determined not to let Luka spit up the juices that she now produced especially for her. The pinkette gagged a bit, but finally managed to get down the rest of the salty liquid. She gasped, looking into Ruko's large eyes through her squinted ones.

"Good girl." the hermaphrodite commented, and brought Luka close, laying her on the couch again.

"Now you're mine," Ruko didn't even give a warning as she thrust into Luka with all she had, causing Luka to scream.

"forever." the ravenette finished.

Ruko rocked her hips back and forth at a slow pace to start off with, then quickened her pace as the blue-eyed girl's body asked for more. Luka's yells turned into moans and whimpers as the pain subsided into pure ecstasy. Ruko stretched Luka wide. At first, she almost knew Ruko would have trouble with a tight virgin like herself, but all troubles subsided as Ruko continued to go deeper, all the way up to the hilt.

"L-Luka, I'm close." Ruko gasped. Luka knew that she should have the woman pull out, but for some odd reason, she didn't.

"Keep going." Luka breathed.

"Luka-"

"Just keep going!"

"Luka I-!" Ruko was cut short as she reached her climax, along with Luka as well. The pinkette moaned loudly as Ruko released herself into her.

Breathing heavily, Ruko pulled out and laid down beside Luka, her panting sounding in Luka's ear. Luka licked her dry lips, not wanting to move. Slowly, Ruko wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. Luka sighed and nuzzled her head into the crook of Ruko's neck.

The two lay the for a while in complete silence until Ruko once again broke it.

"What time are Rin and Len getting home?" she asked in a soft and tired voice. Luka looked over her shoulder at the clock on the T.V's recording box. It read 7:43 A.M.

"'Bout twelve." Luka answered. Ruko nodded and pressed her chin to Luka's head once again. After a minute or two, she scoffed.

"I forgot to say 'I love you, too.'" Luka didn't say anything. She processed Ruko's words. _I love you, too._ She smiled.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"No," Ruko objected, " _you_ don't know how long _I've_ been waiting to say that."


	11. Chapter 11

Lily tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring. Her friend Luka ran to the bathroom basically the whole period ago, and nobody's heard from her since.

Figuring she'll deal with the teachers later, she waved her goodbyes to Ruko, whom of which Luka told Lily she was dating her, and ran out the school door.

Luka searched around the whole building, yelling Luka's name every now and then. Eventually she found the girl crying at a picnic table in behind the large building. Frightened, the blonde ran up to her sobbing friend and sat next to her.

"Girl, what's wrong?!" Lily exclaimed to Luka, who had her face buried in her arms. The pinkette shook her head.

"C'mon!" Lily urged.

"Go away!" Luka screamed with a cracked voice.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Luka lifted her head and looked at Lily with puffy red eyes.

"Promise you won't judge me?" she croaked. Lily shook her head.

"I'm Lily, think about that." Luka sniffled. She looked away from Lily and towards her purse, than began rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for. Lily blinked, then her mouth dropped. What the pinkette held in her hands was a pregnancy tester that read positive.

"No way!" Lily exclaimed.

"What am I gonna tell my parents?!" Luka cried.

"They've never even met Ruko and now I'm having her baby!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down! Calm down." Lily made motions with her hands as she said this. After some time she got Luka to compose herself. The girl studied her friend.

"Does Ruko know?" Lily asked. Luka shook her head.

"I found this out like, a half hour ago."

"Well why don't we start by telling her?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" Luka began to cry again, and Lily started to panic.

"Oh, no it's okay! There's no need to cry!"

"Luka!" Ruko's voice called out, immediately causing Luka to throw the tester in her purse and shut it. Ruko ran over and leaned on the table, panting.

"Are you alright?" Luka looked up at her partner and sniffled once again. Lily honestly wasn't sure what she would say to Ruko. It wasn't like she was going to be able to hide her pregnancy forever. Luka looked away from the tall girl.

"It's personal." she lied.

"Well y'know you could talk to me about it." Ruko soothed. Luka shook her head.

"I just wanna talk to Lily right now." Ruko hesitated, clearly wanting to sit and comfort Luka, but she obliged and walked away.

After a moment of silence, Lily said,

"You're not going to be able to hide this from her forever, you know." Luka sighed a shaky breath.

"Yes I can. I-I can just...get an abortion. Ruko'll never know."

"Well, what if Ruko wants a baby? Have you ever asked her?" When Luka didn't answer, Lily continued.

"Listen, instead of talking to the slut with blonde hair, talk to your girlfriend or your parents. Just, anybody who isn't me or anybody like me! 'Kay?" Luka studied the stupid smile on Lily's face, then nodded.

"Okay." she said plainly, and stood up, Lily following a moment after.

"Alright?" Lily patted Luka's shoulder a few times.

"It's gonna be okay." Luka nodded as if she was trying desperately to believe the blonde, then walked off and back into the building.

Lily sighed. She didn't know what to think at that point. She also didn't know that Ruko was able to make babies (considering she still has that once of female in her), only that she wasn't able to pump them out. Lily shrugged and headed back inside, still pondering on her friends predicament.

{Time Skip/ Luka's P.O.V}

Luka exhaled shakily as she laid down on her couch. She looked down and put a hand on her stomach, wondering about the baby. There were so many questions that she wanted answers to. Will it survive? What will her parents think? Does Ruko want it? Does she even want it? Luka swallowed. It was too much for her to process. Too much.

"Are you alright?" a cracked voice said, and Len appeared before her, sitting down on her glass coffee table (that Rin wanted to but because apparently the room was 'too empty') and looking at her with worried eyes. Luka paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Because you look constipated."

"Thanks, Len."

"What?! You do! You're holding your stomach and just look uncomfortable!" Luka sighed. Was that really how pathetic she looked? She studied the boy.

"Do you think you could keep a secret? Just between you and me?" The pubescent boy perked up at how Luka wanted only him to know her secret.

"Sure!" Luka sat up. She knew she was crazy for telling a fourteen-year-old something _big_ and very much a _girl thing,_ but Len just happened to be the lucky one that got home first. Luka took in a deep breath.

"Well...I'm pregnant." Len's smile faded, and his cheeks flushed.

"So, like, you and Ruko...did the do?"

"LEN!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Just...umm...So, why don't you want anyone finding out yet?"

I'm just...nervous, that's all."

"Oh...Well, I don't think you can hide things like that for long."

"So I've been told." There was an awkward silence between the two for a little bit. Finally Len said,

"If it makes you feel any better, Rin started getting her monthly visits last night, so you're both going through an awkward time."

"How do you know Rin started getting those?!" Luka said, shocked.

"Because she told me."

"Why would she tell you that?" Len shrugged and stood up.

"Now, enough girl stuff. I'm makin' me a sandwich!"

"We're out of bread." Luka killed his mood.

"Dammit!" Len pouted, but ran into the kitchen anyways. Luka watched him go. She still couldn't shake the feeling she just made the worst mistake in her life.

{Time skip}

Luka was sitting in bed with Ruko watching T.V. Ruko was acting especially clingy: licking Luka's ear, playing with her hair, and consciously running a hand across Luka's chest. Luka tried to ignore it. She knew that would be terribly wrong to have intercourse while pregnant. So, though it was painful, she ignored her attention. The pinkette would shiver whenever Ruko rubbed her belly, like she knew of the life inside. But, she didn't, and she was only trying to turn Luka on, but the thought that she did know, and she was happy about it, was a nice thought.

The night when on like that until Ruko finally admitted defeat, giving Luka the chance to lie down and fall into a deep, alluring sleep.

{Rin's P.O.V}

"She's preggers!?" Rin gasped. Len nodded ferociously.

"And she didn't want me to tell you but I told you anyways!"

"Are ya gonna tell Ruko?!"

"No. I'll spare Luka that much." Rin blinked. She knew one day she was going to hear news that Luka was starting a family with whomever she was dating at that point in time, but she never expected it to be this soon.

"Ruko did the limo in the garage with her..." Rin said.

"Yeah..." Len agreed.

"That's a very scary thought."

"Yep."

"Uhh huh." After a moment of silence in their bedroom, Len said,

"How much do ya wanna bet Luka cracks within the next few days?!"

"You're on!" Rin exclaimed back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Luka, are you alright?" Ruko asked the girl, who sat across from her at the table. Her, Rin, and Len watched the pinkette eat about three or four ham and cheese sandwiches, maybe even more. Ruko glanced at the twins, who were giving Luka a bewildered/funny look, then back at the woman. Luka's eyes widened for a moment.

"What makes ya say that?" Ruko almost thought she could hear fear in her voice.

"Well...I dunno." She didn't want to say Luka looked bloated and offend the girl; and not to mention that she's been eating _way_ more than she should. _Maybe she's going through one of her special times,_ Ruko thought. She wasn't sure, did girls eat more when it was "that time of the month?" Ruko obviously never experienced it for herself, nor has she ever looked into it, so she wasn't exactly sure. Beside her, Len whispered something to Rin, too low for Ruko to overhear, however. Ruko herself was the nosiest person one would ever meet. She wanted to know what he was saying. She didn't dwell on it for too long, though.

Suddenly, Luka got a phone call. She picked it up with a lame,

"Hello?" There was a short pause.

"Mom? W-what?" She stood up.

"What? Where did you...? O-okay calm down! Calm down! N-no! Lily's an idiot! You know that!" Ruko cocked her head to the side. Luka's mother. She hadn't even thought about the girl's family until now. What was her mom screaming about?

"No no no! I-I don't know any Ruko! No Mom! Y-you don't have t...Mom!" Suddenly Luka was quiet, and she put the phone on the table, staring at the ground.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"...Luka?"

"My mom is on her way." She looked at Ruko.

"You gotta go! R-right now! Before she se-" That's when the door flew open, and a woman with hair very similar trudged in. Ruko stood up and instinctually walked up in front of Luka, protecting her from whoever this witch was. Although Ruko had an idea. Rin and Len sat frozen in place, their large electric blue eyes the size of apples.

The older-looking woman marched up to Ruko and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly. Ruko blinked. What should she say? It was already clear this woman didn't like her from over the phone and the way she acted now, so how would she act if her daughter lived with someone who sounded like a dude? Ruko thought of some dumb idea; she made some random movements with her hands, preying to Saturn and back that the woman didn't know Sign Language. Thankfully, the person directed her gaze from Ruko to Luka.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"That's Faith!" Rin butted in quickly, but her voice caught in her throat as Luka's mother glanced at her.

"Faith...Kaga!" Len helped.

"'Faith Kaga?'" the mother repeated.

"Yep!" Len agreed.

"And who are you two?"

"I'm Len, and this is Rin uhh...Mine(pronounced mee-nae)! Yep, Rin and Len Mine."

"And she's really embarrassed about it," Rin put in, "so let us just...!" The twins stood up, ran over to Ruko, and dragged her away to the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. Rin and Len gave Ruko a thumbs-up, and Ruko rolled her eyes. She silently thanked them, however, and gave them several pats on the head.

"Your friend told me that you have somethin' cookin' in the oven." Luka's mother's voice sounded, and Ruko, Rin, and Len all cracked the bathroom door slightly, now curious.

"Mom, I'm dating...Faith." Luka explained.

"She's a girl, I can't have a baby with a girl."

"Then who's Ruko?!" The anger in the woman's voice picked up, and Luka became so scared tears started to form in her eyes.

"Nobody, Mom! She's joking around-!"

"I DOUBT SHE IS!"

"She is Mom!" It was unbearable watching Luka cry, but Ruko's curiosity for what they were talking about almost drowned out her pity. Her mother was told she was pregnant by Lily? Was...that what they were talking about that day at school? _No way,_ Ruko thought almost helplessly. That was impossible. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? When did they have sex? No, Ruko couldn't have fertilized Luka's eggs. She wasn't even 100% male...

"YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKIN' TELL ME WHO THIS RUKO GUY IS!" her mother screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW MOM!" Luka sobbed.

"YES YOU DO!"

"YOU'RE SCARING ME!"

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

"NO!"

"ARE YOU?!"

"NO!"

"LUKA!"

"YES!" Luka fell to her knees crying, burying her face in her hands.

"YES I am!" The pitch in her voice dropped as she spoke her sentence.

Everyone sat there after that, sulking in different emotions: Ruko in shock and disbelief, Luka's mom in anger and contempt, Luka in anguish, and Rin and Len in seeming-surprise.

The older pink-headed woman walked over to Luka and knelt by her.

"I'm going to ask again, who's Ruko?" Luka looked up at her mother with red puffy eyes.

"The tall girl you saw earlier..." she squeaked out.

"She's transgender. She's...90% boy."

"She has a penis?" Luka looked away, not saying anything for a while. Eventually, what slipped out of her mouth was,

"It's her baby."


	13. Chapter 13

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU COULD DATE SOME FREAK AND THEN HAVE SEX WITH IT?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER AN 'IT!'" Luka scolded her mother at the comment. How dare she call Ruko anything other than a she? How dare she? Anger replaced Luka's grief.

"Get out of my house." she said darkly.

"I'm your mother," mom said, "you can't tell me to do anything."

"Yes I can." Luka began to push her mother to the door as the older person thrashed and yelled curses. As Luka was just about to shove the old lady out the door, a large mass stepped in front of her, and the next thing she heard was the large door slam shut. Luka looked up to see the back of Ruko's head. She backed up a few steps, and bowed her head as Ruko turned around and gazed at her. After some silence, Ruko's voice sounded.

"It's true, isn't it?" Luka slowly sat down on the floor, not daring to look up. Ruko's heavy footsteps approached her, and the hermaphrodite knelt in front of the pinkette.

"Luka, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Luka's eyes stung with newly-formed tears.

"I thought I'd loose you." She covered her face and began to cry. Not a moment after did Ruko wrap her arms around her and bring her close. She stroked her pink hair gently.

"I would never abandon you over something like this." Ruko's words were gentle. It took a bit of time, but Luka finally calmed down enough to say,

"S-so you don't h-hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? It's my fault!" There was a chuckle to her voice, as if Ruko was trying to cheer Luka up. It helped, to be honest. It helped enough that the pink-headed girl cracked a smile.

"Yeah, it as your fault." There was then more silence.

"So whaddya wanna do about it?" Ruko sounded above Luka's head. She knew what the tall girl meant. What did she want to do with the baby: keep it, or abort it? She _was_ only still a senior. She could still go about five or six more years without having any children. _But then I'd be killing a baby. An unborn baby._ Luka flinched at that thought. It was so inhumane!

"I don't wanna kill something so innocent," Luka whispered. Ruko kissed her head affectionately.

"Then that's what we'll do."

"What, really?!" Luka looked up into her lover's dual-colored eyes. Ruko nodded, a warm smile on her face. At that point, Luka smiled.

"So, we're having a baby," she stated. Ruko clapped, smiling cheerfully.

"Yay!" she said. Luka chuckled a bit nervously.

"Wow," she said wistfully.

"We're gonna be aunts and uncles!" Rin's voice sounded from the bathroom.

"Woohoo!" Len beamed with excitement. Luka sighed shakily.

"I'm hoping they're gone by the time I go into labor."

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up," Ruko stated. She patted Luka's head.

"Mama!" was all she said. Though it sounded a bit odd, Luka knew what she meant. She was going to be a mom, if she wasn't one already. She studied Ruko's happy face. She was really all for this. She thought about Ruko for a moment; would this child call her Mom or Dad? What will they say when he or she realizes Ruko's...different? Luka pushed that thought out of her head. Ruko was happy. There was no need to rain on her parade.

Suddenly Rin ran out from the bathroom, followed more slowly by Len.

"Baby booties, here I come!" Rin exclaimed, and made a break for the door, only to be stopped when Ruko grabbed her leg.

"C'mon" Rin pouted. "Baby booties!"

"Well what if it's a boy?" Ruko pointed out. Rin stuck her tongue out and spit at the ravenette, showing her disgust.

"Can we go out to eat?" Len inquired. "I'm bored." That was when Rin spit at her brother.

"No raspberries!" the twin yelled, and ran after his sister, who was giggling wildly.

{Time Skip}

"I told you Ruko was going to be for it!" Lily said as her and Luka preceded down the street. It was about a month since Luka told her she and Ruko decided to keep the baby.

"Oh, shut up," Luka said, her gaze directed towards her feet. They walked in silence for a while, until Luka looked up.

"Why did you tell my mom I was dating someone?" Lily looked to her friend. She shrugged.

"I dunno. Felt like it."

"Yeah well I got the worst shit from her! So nice goin', dumbass!" Lily's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry..." she admitted. Luka huffed.

"Luka! Luka!" Len sounded, and ran up to the two girls, panting terribly and planting his palms on his slightly-bent knees, shifting his torso's weight to both areas.

"What is it?" Luka asked, a bit puzzled. Len looked up, worry in his eyes.

"It's Ruko!" Lily was positive her and Luka's hearts sank in unison.

"What happened? What's wrong?!" Luka panicked.

"I-I dunno! We came downstairs and she was crying and screaming an-"

"Is Rin with her?!" Len nodded furiously.

"She said come get you as soon as possible!"

Lily and Luka glanced at each other, then ran right in behind Len as they followed him down the sidewalk on the bright sunny day, which was off to a terrible start.


	14. Chapter 14

"Luka wondered what Ruko could possibly be so upset about the whole way home. Was everyone at their school getting to her? Could she just be stressed out about everything that was happening? Luka ran up to the door along with Lily and Len. She could Ruko's man-like voice wailing from inside, accompanied by Rin's higher-pitched one. The girl sounded like she was trying to get Ruko to calm down. Len looked at Luka, then cautiously opened the door. Luka rushed inside and rested her eyes upon the scene. Ruko was curled up in a fetal position on the couch, her arms covering her face. Bloody gashes were scattered across her thighs and arms. Rin was patting her side, yelling and pleading for her to relax a bit.

"Ruko!" Luka yelled, and ran over to her.

"Go away!" Ruko screamed back, sitting up. "You don't deserve to see me like this! You should just...!" She broke off as she dipped her head and cried some more. Luka walked up to her and sat next to her, than hugged the girl. Ruko hugged back, thankfully. Luka looked over her shoulder at Rin, who got the message and showed herself and her friend and brother out the door.

"Now why are you crying?" Luka asked gently.

"I'm gonna be a terrible mama, Luka!" Ruko cried. "The baby's gonna hate me!"

"No! Babies aren't capable of hating! And why are you saying that?"

"'Cause I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster!"

"Yes I am!"

"Ruko...!" Luka grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look into Luka's eyes. The pinkette shook her head.

"You're not a monster. Don't say things like that." Ruko sniffled.

"You don't deserve something like me."

"Some _one,_ and I believe like I do. I love you, don't you get that? You're gonna be a mom, with m-"

"You should find a papa so the baby'll feel normal."

"No!" Luka was basically on the verge of tears. "I promise! You wait and see, he or she is going to love you! Because no matter what you are, you're their parent, right?" Ruko looked away. She didn't look like she was ready to cry again, nor did she look completely convinced. Luka wasn't sure what to do; she wanted to help her, but at the same time, she needed Ruko to relax.

"This is normal for first-time-parents, being nervous. That's okay. Alright?" Luka soothed. She studied the marks Ruko inflicted on herself before looking back up into her eyes. The hermaphrodite smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"Alright," Luka concluded, then she lifted up one of Ruko's arms. "Now what's this? C'mon, you said you wouldn't do this anymore." Ruko pulled her arm back and hid it from Luka. She sniffled as she stared at the couch.

"I dunno, I...," she trailed off. Luka blinked.

"I think you need to talk to somebody," she said. Ruko shook her head.

"I don't want to."

"But I think you should," Luka pushed. "Ruko, hurting yourself is never okay. And it kills me to see you like this." The ravenette flinched. Luka wasn't sure if she accepted the fact that she needed help, or not.

"Come on," Luka said, and stroked a piece of dark hair, "I'll call someone for you, 'kay?" Ruko grumbled, embarrassed at her actions. Luka scooted closer to her and rested her head on her chest, trying to get Ruko to lighten up a bit. She felt the girl's large hands stroke her hair, and took the chance to just enjoy the other's company. Ruko was always put under a lot of stress, whether it was bullying, her gender, or (the newest thing) even a baby. Having a child probably sent her over the edge, and the only way her body reacted to the pressure was for her to have a mental breakdown. Luka sighed and tried to push all bad thoughts from her mind.

"What about your parents?" she asked Ruko.

"My parents," Ruko repeated. "I doubt they care about what I'm doing and where I stand right now. They never cared. It was always about my foster-sisters, and I was kicked to the side."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. They were jackasses. I don't need them. I just..." she trailed off. A few seconds later she held Luka closer as if she made it all better. Luka hoped she did. She wanted Ruko to be as happy as possible. In an attempt to achieve that, she said something she hoped would help.

"Just think were gonna have a family soon." There was silence, and for a moment, Luka thought she shouldn't have mentioned the baby. Then, however, Ruko voice sounded above her her head, "Do ya think it's gonna be a girl or a boy?"

"Well, there's more 'girl' here then anything, so." Ruko laughed a bit, to Luka's delight.

"I guess there is," she said. "I can't wait to start buying cute baby stuff! It'll be fun!" Luka laughed this time.

"Yeah it will." There was a short pause. "Yeah, it will."


End file.
